I Don't Care Who You're
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk dibanggakan. Tapi, aku mempunyai sahabat yang selalu peduli padaku dan tidak pernah melihat siapa aku. Dan juga ada seseorang yang mencintaiku meskipun aku ini hanyalah seorang yang lemah/Warning: Gaje, abal, ancur, sulit dimengerti, ndak nyambung/Final Chapter. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dari hiatus panjang yang sangat panjang dan panjang banget. #dipukuliparaVocaloid&Utauloid XD**

**Ahh, kali ini saya membawakan fic yang berbeda yang benar-benar beda dari biasanya yang emang beda dan sangat beda. #dibakarparareadersXD**

**Abaikan aja tulisan diatas sana dan selamat membaca para readers yang saya cintai. #maumuntahngucapinnya XD**

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid**____**©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**I Don't Care Who You're, I Love You So Much ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate T.**_

_**GaJe, **__OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._

_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIINNNGGGG~!

Aku membuka mataku karena mendengar suara alarm jam weker yang sangat bising. Aku segera menghentikan alarm dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Sejenak aku duduk diatas ranjang dan merenggangkan otot-ototku, dan kemudian aku langsung pergi untuk membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sebelum pergi kesekolah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku segera mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan rapi. Lalu aku langsung keluar kamar untuk turun kelantai 1.

Ahh, aku hampir lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Len, aku berasal dari keluarga Kagamine yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja. Jadi intinya, nama lengkapku adalah Kagamine Len. Aku memiliki rambut honey blonde yang pendek dengan sedikit ada ikatan dibelakangnya. Aku tinggal dengan kedua kakakku dan aku juga mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang juga tinggal bersama kami, tapi entah mengapa kami semua bisa kembar. Aku dan saudara-saudaraku sebenarnya masih memiliki orang tua, tapi kami memutuskan pindah untuk sekolah. Yah, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kembali kecerita.

"Ohayou Len~," sapa seseorang dari dapur ketika aku telah sampai dibawah.

Merasa dipanggil, aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ahh, ternyata dia adik kembarku yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohh, Rin. Apa yang kau buat?" tanyaku pada adik kembarku. Adikku itu namanya Kagamine Rin. Dia memiliki rambut yang pendek sebahu. Dia suka memakai 4 pita jepit diponinya dan satu pita besar putih dikepalanya.

"Aku membuat sarapanlah. Maumu apalagi?" jawabnya dengan santai, dan itu malah membuatku kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu," jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Oii, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu, kau itu 'kan memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah," ucap sesorang dari arah belakangku yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang yang berbicara tadi. Aku sudah tahu pasti itu dia, kakak kembarku yang laki-laki dan juga dibelakangnya ada kakak kembarku yang perempuan. Kakakku yang laki-laki, namanya Kagamine Rinto. Dia sama seperti seperti yang memiliki 4 pita jepit diponinya, tapi dia tidak memakai pita putih besar dikepalanya. Kakakku yang perempuan, namanya Kagamine Lenka. Dia sama sepertiku yang rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang. Tapi meski sama-sama memiliki rambut yang diikat satu kebelakang, rambut kakakku itu jauh lebih panjang dari rambutku.

"Iya Len. Tidak baik jika kau tidak makan," ucap Lenka, kakak kembarku yang perempuan.

"Hmm, tidak usah. Tidak perlu. Aku juga sudah sering pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan," ucap ku kemudian langsung pergi keluar rumah untuk kesekolah. Yah, inilah kebiasaan burukku, tidak sarapan jika hendak pergi sekolah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya disinilah aku sekarang, di Crypton Academy. Sebuah sekolahan yang cukup elit dan juga terkenal akan berbagai prestasi yang telah diraihnya. Sekolah ini terbagi atas dua kelas, yaitu kelas Voca dan kelas Utau, dan aku berada dikelas Voca.

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahku dan segara menuju ruang kelasku dengan cepat karena aku sangat risih dengan beberapa orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka dan merendahkan.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas, aku segera masuk dan menyapa orang-orang yang ada didalam ruang kelas itu.

"Ohayou," sapaku tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang menyertainya.

"Ohayou Len~," sapa seseorang yang sepertinya membalas sapaanku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan ternyata dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku yang aneh yang suka sekali dengan warna biru dan suka sekali memakan es krim.

"Ohayou Len-sama~," sapa seseorang lagi yang sepertinya juga membalas sapaanku, dan pastinya dia juga sahabatku. Hanya saja dia seorang wanita dengan rambut pink pucat panjang dan entah bagaimana pula dia memanggilku dengan suffiks -sama. Aneh.

"Hmm, Kaito, IA," jawabku sambil memanggil nama kedua sahabatku yang aneh itu.

"Aihh, kau jangan begitu dong Len. Senyum sedikit atau apalah," ucap Kaito yang sepertinya bosan melihatku seperti ini terus. Yah, beginilah aku, jarang sekali berekspresi. Tapi entah mengapa dengan aku yang seperti ini malah memiliki banyak sahabat.

"Baiklah, dimana kekasihmu yang sangat suka dengan negi itu?" tanyaku sambil mencari orang yang kumaksud diruang kelas itu.

"Ahh, dia–," belum sempat Kaito melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak dengan riangnya dari depan pintu.

"OHAYOU MINNA~!" teriak orang itu yang sudah sangat kukenal, karena setiap pagi pasti dia selalu melakukan hal aneh itu.

"Ohayo Miku-chan~," balas Kaito yang langsung berlari mendekati orang itu dan langsung memeluknya. Dan ditambah lagi, orang itu membalas pelukannya. Itulah orang yang kumaksud tadi, kekasihnya Kaito yang bernama Miku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan disekolah. Dan anehnya, mereka melakukan hal bodoh itu setiap pagi.

"Ahh, apa Len-sama juga mau melakukan hal itu denganku?" tanya IA yang sedari tadi ada disampingku. Aku memandanginya yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," jawabku dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti tadi.

"Ahahahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda Len-sama, kau yang terlalu serius," ucapnya yang kini tertawa kecil mendengar aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukulnya yang menertawakanku. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tega karena dia itu adalah wanita. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"Lagi pula aku tidak berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada Len-sama. Jika aku melakukan itu, akan ada yang marah nantinya," lanjutnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud dia itu.

"Ahh, tidak ada Len-sama," jawabnya santai.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyaku lagi yang masih penasaran dengan maksud dia tadi.

"Ternyata Len-sama marah jika aku memiliki kekasih. Huhuhuhuhu," ucapnya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah dia mengejekku.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal kali ini. Jika dia itu bukan wanita, pasti sudah kupukul wajahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui kalau aku kesal.

"Ahh, tenang saja Len-sama, aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Aku kan hanya milik Len-sama seorang. Huhuhuhuhu," lanjutnya lagi yang membuatku semakin kesal. Apakah aku harus memukulnya? Ahh, tidak. Sebaiknya jangan. Lagipula aku tahu dia itu hanya bercanda.

"Jangan bercanda lagi! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" ucapku dengan nada yang benar-benar menyiratkan kekesalan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan ekspresiku ini, mungkin karena memang sudah biasa.

"Apa Len-sama benar-benar ingin tahu? Kalau Len-sama benar-benar ingin tahu, cium dulu aku disini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pipinya. "Atau Len-sama juga boleh menciumku disini," lanjutnya yang kemudian menunjuk bibirnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Akkhhh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, benar-benar menyebalkan berbicara dengan orang yang satu ini. Dia benar-benar aneh. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana aku berkata.

"Ahh, Len-sama tidak usah bingung begitu. Pilih saja dimana Len-sama suka. Ahahahahaha," ucapnya yang kini telah tertawa lepas melihat ekspresiku yang sedang frustasi ini.

Spertinya aku memang harus memukulnya. Dia benar-benar orang aneh yang bisa membuatku frustasi seperti ini.

"Kau sebaiknya jawab saja pertanyaanku dan tidak usah banyak bercanda," ucapku sambil mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Ahh, Len-sama jangan seperti itu. Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak memiliki kekasih. IA akan selalu ada disamping Len-sama, jadi Len-sama tidak perlu kesal pada siapapun. Ahahahahahaha..." ucapnya lagi yang sepertinya memang tidak takut padaku dan malah tawanya semakin keras. Apakah dia itu bodoh? Sudah jelas aku kesal padanya.

Saat aku hendak ingin memukulnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan yang memegang pundakku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memegang bahuku. Dan ternyata dia adalah Miku yang telah menyelesaikan acara berpelukannya dengan Kaito.

"Len-kun, kau harus sabar. Dan kau IA-chan, jangan membuatnya kesal terus. Kau tahukan dia ini makhluk seperti apa? Akan benar-benar mengerikan jika dia sudah marah," ucap Miku padaku dan IA yang sepertinya lebih mengejekku.

"Hmm, Gomen Miku-chan. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit dengan menggoda Len-sama, tapi Len-sama yang terlalu serius," ucap IA yang sepertinya masih bisa juga bercanda.

"Ya, sudahlah," ucap Miku pasrah sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah IA yang benar-benar aneh itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu apa yang kumaksud tadi," ucap IA yang mulai memperlihatkan keseriusannya dan kali ini sama sekali tidak bercanda.

"Katakan saja," ucapku yang sudah sedikit kehilangan moodku untuk mengetahui apa maksud IA tadi.

"Aku dengar-dengar, ada seorang gadis dari kelas Utau yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengikuti Len-sama terus. Bisa dibilang dia itu stalkernya Len-sama," ucap IA padaku dan Miku yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangku.

"Ahh, benarkah itu?" tanya Miku yang sepertinya tidak percaya dengan perkataan IA tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" tanya IA kembali pada Miku yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Tidak mungkin ada yang mau melakukan hal itu hanya untuk seseorang sepertiku ini," ucapku yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan IA. Mana mungkin ada orang seperti, apa lagi melakukannya kepada seseorang yang sepertiku yang sama sekali tidak punya kelebihan apapun dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah seperti ini.

"Hmm, lagi pula jika itu benar, Len-kun pasti sudah menyadarinya dari lama," tambah Miku yang mencoba memperkuat perkataanku.

"Ahh, kalian ini. Sudah diberitahu malah tidak percaya. Ya sudahlah," ucap IA yang kemudian langsung menuju kursinya.

KRRIIINNNNGG~!

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, menandakan kalau pelajaran aku segera dimulai. Aku, Miku dan Kaito segera menuju kursi tempat dimana kami biasa duduk. Dan setelah itu, ada seorang guru yang masuk kekelas kami. Guru itu adalah Kiyoteru-sensei

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku masih memikirkan perkataan IA tadi. Apakah benar ada orang yang seperti itu padaku? Aku yakin pasti tidak ada.

Aku kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah, siapakah gadis yang selalu mengikutiku itu? Dan bagaimana pula aku tidak bisa menyadarinya sejak lama? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang itu.

Atau mungkin dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku ini hanyalah orang lemah yang tidak memiliki bakat apapun dalam bidang olahraga? Kalau dia memang sudah menyadari, pasti dia tidak akan mengikutiku karena yang aku tahu kebanyakan gadis-gadis itu suka dengan pemuda yang kuat dan berbakat dalam bidang olahraga.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah melakukan apapun saat pelajaran olahraga. Jujur saja, saat ada pelajaran olahraga, yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dikelas sambil mendengarkan beberapa musik. Aku takut jika nantinya aku terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi karena terlalu kelelahan. Kaito saja beberapa kali pernah melarangku untuk ikut berolahraga karena dia tidak ingin aku pingsan lagi seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan dan dikerjakan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei didepan kelas sana.

"Baiklah minna, kita sudahi dulu pelajraan hari ini. Akan kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Sayonara minna," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan kemudian pergi keluar dari kelasku. Ternyata pelajaran sudah selesai dan sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar karena terus memikirkan kata-kata IA tadi.

"Hoi Len! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih? Sejak tadi melamun terus," tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku. Ahh, ternyata dia Rin.

"Hmm, tidak ada," jawabku yang lari dari kenyataan. Padahal banyak yang kupikirkan.

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa tidak. Kau itu terlihat sangat aneh sejak. Apa kau punya masalah?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan seperti orang yang ingin menginterogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bilang tidak ada yah tidak ada," jawabku kesal yang ditatap seperti itu. Yah, aku ini memang mudah sekali kesal. Apa lagi jika berbicara dengan orang aneh yang punya kelainan dalam berbicara seperti Rin.

Rin mempunyai kebiasaan buruk dalam berbicara dan kebiasaannya itu sepertinya sudah kambuh lagi. Jika bertanya dan belum dijawab oleh orang yang ditanyainya, sudah membalas seakan sudah tahu dan mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu. Dia itu juga aneh.

"Len-sama itu sedang memikirkan seseorang lho," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan kami. Tidak usah ditanya lagi siapa orang itu, karena Cuma dia yang memanggilku dengan tambahan suffiks –sama dikelasku ini.

"Hoo, benarkah itu IA-chan? Ternyata itu masalahnya," ucap Rin pada IA sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sepertinya Rin mulai lagi dengan IA. Ini memang sudah menjadi penyakitnya sejak lama. Beberapa orang juga kesal jika berbicara dengannya karena langsung dibalas padahal belum ada jawaban.

"Dia itu anak dari kelas Utau lho," ucap IA yang sepertinya mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja IA!" ucapku yang masih kesal dengan Rin dan ditambah lagi kesal dengan IA.

"Len-sama jangan begitu dong dengan IA, IA 'kan jadi takut. Huhuhuhuhu..." ucap IA yang sudah mulai menjadi aneh kembali.

"IA-chan, sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Bagaimana menurutmu? Baiklah, Len. Kami pergi dulu," ucap Rin yang langsung menyeret IA dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Padahal aku belum ada mendengar jawaban dari IA. Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Paling tidak dua orang aneh sudah pergi," jawabku yang mulai lega karena kedua makhluk yang mempunyai kelainan masing-masing tidak akan menggangguku sekarang.

Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat didalam kelas. Terlalu malas untuk keluar dan mencari beberapa makanan dikantin atau pun sekedar berjalan-jalan. Toh, nantinya juga pasti ada yang akan memberikan sesuatu padaku padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada meminta.

"LEN-DONO~! AKU MEMBAWAKAN ROTI DENGAN KRIM PISANG DIDALAMNYA!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Dan kemudian langsung menghampiri mejaku.

Benarkan apa yang aku bilang tadi?

"Hmm, kau sangat tau apa yang aku inginkan, Gakupo. Kau memang sahabat yang baik. Arigatou," ucapku berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang menghampiri mejaku tadi. Dia adalah Gakupo.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Len-dono. Aku kan memang akan membawakanmu makanan setiap hari," ucapnya seperti dia itu adalah pelayan pribadiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Gakupo yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku," ucapku sekali yang sangat berterima kasih pada Gakupo.

"Sudahlah Len-dono! Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa dirimu. Yang aku tahu, kita ini bersahabat," ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman yang ditunjukannya dengan sepenuh hati padaku.

Aku benar-benar sangat tersentuh dengan yang dia katakan tadi. Sepeduli inikah dia padaku? Dia tidak pernah memandang siapa diriku.

"GAKUPO! APA MAKSUDMU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN DIKANTIN HAH?! KAU INGIN MATI?!" teriak seseorang yang lain dari depan pintu yang sama juga kemudian menghampiri kami berdua. Aku sudah sangat tahu siapa itu.

"Luka-sama, maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau sudah kembali kekelas tadi," ucap Gakupo kepada orang itu yang dia panggil Luka.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kau karena sudah meninggalkanku," ucap Luka yang kesal kepada Gakupo."Oh iya Len, tadi ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu. Dia bertanya padaku saat aku kembali kesini, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggumu didepan kelas. Karena tadi aku bilang padanya untuk mengikutiku dan akan memanggilmu," lanjut Luka panjang lebar yang kini berbicara padaku.

"Heh? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" tanyaku tidak percaya kepada Luka.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Luka kembali yang kini menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

"Hmm, baiklah," jawabku yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua yang dikatakan Luka.

Aku sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursiku. Aku hanya duduk diam sama sekali tidak peduli, sedangkan Luka kini tengah menatapku tajam.

"Hoi Len! Apa kau gila mau membuatnya berdiri dan menunggumu didepan kelas terus hah?," tanya Luka yang sepertinya marah padaku. Aku rasa dia benar-benar serius.

"Iya iya, aku pergi," ucapku sambil bangkit dan mulai pergi keluar kelas dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah aku keluar dari kelas, aku melihat –lebih tepatnya mencari – siapa yang ingin menemuiku. Ketika aku mengetahui siapa yang mencariku, aku hanya terkejut karena aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Ternyata Luka mengerjaiku lagi.

"LEN-KYUUUNN~!" teriak orang itu padaku. Satu orang aneh lagi datang menemuiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tei? Kelasmu itu jauh disana," ucapku sambil menunjuk ntah kemana.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Len-kyun tercinta," ucapnya manja padaku yang membuat pipiku sedikit memunculkan semburat merah.

Apa maksudnya itu? Datang jauh-jauh dari kelas yang berbeda hanya untuk menemuiku? Apa dia sudah gila? Dan lagi, Len tercinta? Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak kebaratan jika dia berkata seperti itu. Ahh, mungkin aku senang? Tidak tahulah.

"HOI LUKA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU ORANG INI YANG INGIN MENEMUIKU HAH? KAU MAU MENGERJAIKU LAGI?" teriakku pada Luka dari luar kelas.

"AHH, AKU TIDAK TEGA JIKA TEI YANG MEMINTA, JADI AKU BERBOHONG SAJA AGAR KAU MAU MENEMUINYA. HAHAHAHAHAHA..." teriak Luka yang membalas teriakanku tadi dan diakhiri tawa yang meledak.

"SIALAN KAU! KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL SAJA!" teriakku lagi yang kesal karena dikerjai Luka. Ingat karena dikerjai Luka.

"Jadi Len-kyun kesal jika bertemu denganku?" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi ada didepanku dengan nada yang seakan ingin menangis.

"Ehh, bu–bukan Tei! Aku kesal karena Luka mengerjaiku. Bukan karena bertemu denganmu," ucapku yang panik melihat Tei ingin menangis. Kenapa dia ini sebenarnya?

"Kau serius?" tanya Tei dengan nada penuh harapan.

"I-iya," jawabku yang tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sebenarnnya tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu Len-kyun ikut denganku taman belakang yah sekarang," ajaknya yang langsung menyeretku untuk pergi ketempat tujuannya.

Kenapa dia ini sangat suka memaksaku? Padahal aku belum ada menjawab.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Awawawawawawa.**

**Bagaimana ficnya? Anehkah? Ancurkah? Atau apalah.**

**Saya kali ini mau buat fic multi-chap aja. Karena ini bakalan panjang ceritanya.**

**Jadi kalo mau lanjut, reviewnya harus yang banyak. XD #dihajar**

**Ndak kok, saya akan usahakan update secepatnya.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya atau di fic berikutnya.**

**#ngacir karena ndak bisa ngilang XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru dan bukan fic baru. #udahtaubego' XD**

**Saya sudah melanjut chapter di fic ini dengan susah payah. Jadi mohon dibaca dan mohon reviewnya.**

**Selamat mambaca minna.**

* * *

**_Vocaloid & Utauloid __©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_I Don't Care Who You're, I Love You So Much ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate T._**

**_GaJe, __OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sekarang berada disebuah tempat yang indah karena banyak pohon sakura. Kalian ingin tahu dimana aku? Aku sekarang berada ditaman belakang sekolah dan itu atas permintaan Tei yang langsung menyeretku tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Pemaksaan? Mungkin seperti itulah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tei, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku tidak kuat jika terus berlari," ucapku yang meminta waktu untuk istirahat karena sudah berlari terus sedari tadi. Jujur saja, aku cepat sekali lelah meskipun baru sebentar berlari. Kalian sudah tahu kenapa.

"Heeh, iya. Baiklah Len-kyun," ucap Tei yang kemudian berhenti menyeretku.

Aku kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada ditaman itu untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Aku melihat Tei yang mengikutiku dan kemudian duduk disebelahku. Aku mereasa hari ini tingkahnya sangat aneh.

"Hoi, Tei. Kau kenapa sebenarnya tiba-tiba ingin mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku pada Tei dengan nada yang datar.

"Hmm, a–ano Len-kyun. Se–sebenarnya aku ingin..." jawab Tei terbata-bata dengan menggantungkan kata-kata diakhir. Ada apa dengan dia sebenenarnya? Dan kenapa tidak langsung saja?

"Sebenarnya kau ingin apa?" tanyaku penasaran padanya. Aku melihatnya yang duduk disebelahku hanya menundukkan kepala dan memainkan unjung kemejanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti orang yang malu-malu?

"Se–Sebenarnya aku ingin, a–aku dan Len-kyun–"

KRRRIIIIIINNGGGG~!

Belum sempat Tei melanjutkan kata-katany, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang sangat berisik memotongnya. Ahh, sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi, menandakan kalau waktu istirahat telah selesai dan waktunya untuk seluruh murid untuk kembali belajar.

Aku melihat Tei kini tengah menampakkan wajah yang menyirartkan kekecewaan. Aku bingung melihatnya. Siapa suruh tidak langsung mengatakannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke–"

CHUUU~!

Ucapanku terpotong karena sekarang dengan tiba-tiba Tei menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku membelalakan mataku. dan aku merasakan wajahku panas dan sepertinya aku juga merasakan ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahku.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menciumku dengan tiba-tiba?

Tei melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku melihat wajahnya kini yang tengah memerah sama sepertiku. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dan bersiap-siap untuk lari.

"Le–Len-kyun, aku akan kembali kekelas," ucap Tei yang langsung pergi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Jika ini anime, maka akan terlihat asap dan kumpulan debu yang berterbangan sangat tebal dibelakangnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil memegang bibirku. Dia baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan juga memberikan ciuman pertamanya untukku? Yang benar saja? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun. Dan dia lebih memilihku untuk melakukan ciuman pertama? Apa dia itu bodoh?

"Ya sudahlah," ucapku yang kemudian juga beranjak dari duduk dan langsung lari secepat mungkin kekelas.

.

.

.

Aku berlari terus melawati koridor-koridor sekolah untuk sampai ketempat tujuanku sekarang, yaitu kelas. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, namun aku terus memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kekelas. Aku merasakan kakiku sudah melemas, tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari dan aku melihat pandanganku semakin buram. Kepalaku juga terasa sangat berat semakin lama.

BRUUUKK!

Aku terjatuh dan kini aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya hitam. Itulah yang ada dipengelihatanku. Tidak tahu mengapa semua menjadi hitam. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara yang sepertinya sedang meneriakkiku.

"LEENNNN! BANGUN!"

Itulah yang aku dengar. Suara itu semakin lama semakin mengecil dan semakin mengecil sampai akhirnya suara itu menghilang dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Kemudian aku bangun dari tidurku dan duduk disebuah ranjang yang sedari tadi tempat untukku tidur. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan tempat dimana aku sekarang. Aku melihat ke sekeliling –untuk melihat dimana aku berada sekarang. Dan seperti yang kuduga, ini adalah ruang UKS.

"Kau sudah sadar Len?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata ada didalam ruangan itu juga.

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Sungguh sangat tidak asing suaranya ditelingku. Dan aku melihat yang ada disana adalah Kaito.

"Yah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau harusnya berada dikelas 'kan?" tanyaku pada Kaito sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih terasa pusing.

"Tadi saat ingin kembali ke kelas, aku melihatmu pingsan dikoridor. Jadi aku segera membawamu kesini dan menunggumu hingga sadar," jawab Kaito panjang lebar yang sepertinya khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Jadi itu artinya kau melewatkan pelajaran?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat terkejut. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kaito.

"Yah. Dan itu kulakukan demi sahabatku," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya? Apa dia itu bodoh? Melewatkan kelas hanya untuk orang sepertiku? Dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini untuk orang sepertiku?" tanyaku lagi kali ini dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Yah, bersalah karena Kaito melewatkan pelajaraan untuk menolongku.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku," jawab Kaito yang masih tersenyum padaku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dirimu. Sekali pun kau mempunyai fisik yang lemah, itu tidak akan merubah fakta kalau kita bersahabat. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu menjagamu karena kau sahabatku dan selamanya tetap begitu," lanjut Kaito panjang lebar.

Aku tersentuh dengan semua kata-kata Kaito. Sepeduli ini kah kau kepadaku sampai mau melewatkan pelajaran hanya untuk menolongku?

"Maaf Kaito, Maaf," ucapku kini tanpa sadar tengah mengeluarkan air mata. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena telah merepotkan banyak orang seperti Kaito.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Len," ucap Kaito yang mencoba menenangkanku.

"Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu repot, Kaito. Maaf karena aku ini tidak berguna. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan banyak orang. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah ada," ucapku yang tengah mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku yang lemah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Kau jangan berkata begitu Len. Itulah gunanya sahabat didunia ini. Kami berguna karena ada kau. Kami selalu menjagamu dari jauh atau pun dari dekat. Jika kau tidak pernah ada, tidak ada yang akan kami jaga. Kau tahu Len, kami semua bisa bersahabat karena ada kau. Jangan kau lupakan itu," jelas Kaito kedapaku yang tetap mencoba untuk menangkanku.

Kaito benar. Jika tidak ada aku, mereka semua akan lebih tidak berguna. Aku mengingat bagaimana kami semua bisa bersahabat. Yah, kami semua bisa bersahabat sampai seperti ini karena aku. Aku yang masuk sekolah dengan kondisi fisik yang seperti ini membuat beberapa orang khawatir seperti semua sahabatku yang sekarang. Mereka semua bersahabat karena ingin menjaga dan melindungiku.

Yah, mereka semua sahabat yang sangat peduli padaku. Aku mempunyai banyak sahabat dikelas meskipun dikelas yang berbeda-beda. Banyak diantara mereka berada dikelas Voca. Ada juga dari kelas Utau. Bahkan juga ada adik kelas yang menjagaku.

Aku menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir. Aku mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Aku sudah mulai merasa tenang karena semua pertaan Kaito.

"Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Kaito padaku.

"I–iyah, kurasa," ucapku yang kini dengan suara serak karena habis menangis.

"Bailklah, karena kau sudah sadar, aku akan kembali kekelas," ucap Kaito kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan itu.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Kaito. Terima kasih," gumamku kini sambil ternyum.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan disebuah koridor yang menuju kelasku. Aku sudah keluar dari ruang UKS karena keadaanku sudah baikan.

Ketika aku sampai didepan kelas. Aku mendengar kelas sangat berisik. Kenapa mereka sangat berisik? Apa tidak ada guru yang mengajar?

Aku membuka pintu kelasku dan kemudian aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa. Ternyata aku benar, tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar. Dan kondisi kelas sekarang tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana jika tidak ada guru didalam kelas itu. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan kemudian duduk disana.

Setelah aku duduk, kemudian ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri mejaku. Aku sudah kenal mereka semua. Mereka adalah Kaito, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Rin, IA, dan ada dua orang lagi yang tadi belum bertemu denganku yaitu Meiko dan Gumi.

"Ne, Len. Bagaimana?" tanya Rin padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku yang mulai dengan ekspresi datar lagi.

"Bukan. Bukan itu Len-sama. Yang Rin-chan maksud itu kencan Len-sama dengn Tei-sama. Bagaimana Len-sama?" tanya IA yang penasaran.

"E–Ehh, apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku yang mulai gugup. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau tadi aku peri dengan Tei. Pasti diberitahu oleh Luka dan Gakupo.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh Len-kun," ucap Gumi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Ti–tidak bagaimana-bagaimana kok," ucapku asal yang lari dari kenyataan. Jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya pasti bisa bahaya.

"Hoo, jangan-jangan Len-sama dengan Tei-sama sudah malakukan First Kiss yah?" tanya IA dengan wajah yang serius seperti menginterogasi.

"E–Ehh, ka–kalau kubilang tidak ada, ya–yah tidak ada," jawabku gugup dengan wajahku yang sedikit memunculkan semburat merah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau mabuk?" ucap Meiko yang juga mulai ikut menginterogasi.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Karena pada kenyataannya, apa yang IA tanyakan tadi adalah sebuah kebodohan yang kenyataannya adalah sebuah fakta. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya diam.

"Jadi benar yah Len?" tanya Rin dengan senyum jahil terhias diwajahnya.

"I–itu–"

BRAAAKKK!

"OI LEEENNNN!"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas dengan keras dan kemudian meneriaki namaku.

Aku melihat siapa itu. Seorang dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat dan sedikit ada warna merah dibagian poninya. Bola matanya berwarna merah. Ahh, dia sahabatku dari kelas Utau. Tapi kenapa dia bisa kesini? Dan dia juga membawa sahabat-sahabatku yang lain juga. Salah satunya Tei ada disana.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam kelas tanpa mepedulikan beberapa tatapan heran dari orang-orang dikelasku. Mereka ini memang gila.

"Rook! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kaito kepada orang yang berambut coklat tadi.

"Aku dengar Len pingsan lagi, jadi aku kesini," jawab Rook yang sepertinya menghawatirkanku.

"Tapi dia sudah baikan kok," ucap Rin menjelaskan kepada mereka semua.

"Syukurlah Len tidak apa-apa," ucap seseorang lainnya yang ada bersama Rook tadi. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah panjang yang aku kenal itu adalah Ted.

"Aku tidak memang tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kalian mau sampai sepeduli ini pada orang tak berguna sepertiku?" tanyaku pada mereka semua termasuk kepada Kaito, Miku, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi, dan Meiko.

Mereka semua terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka semua mempunyai jawaban yang sama yang juga akan diucapkan secara bersamaan.

"KAMI TIDAK PEDULI DENGA SIAPA DIRIMU LEN! YANG KAMI TAHU, KITA SEMUA BERSAHABAT. AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." jawab mereka semua dengan kompak dan diakhairi denga tawa yang terlihat sepeti sebuah kebahagiaan. Aku benar-benar merasa senang karena bisa memiliki sahabat yang sangat peduli seperti mereka semua.

"Terima kasih minna karena sudah mau peduli dengan orang sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu harus bebuat apa untuk membalasnya," ucapku berterima kasih kepada mereka semua.

"Jika kau ingin membalasnya, kau harus merawat dia," ucap Ted yang kemudian menarik Tei kehadapanku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku yang bingung dengan apa maksud Ted.

"Kau harus mencintainya," ucap Rook dengan tegas.

"Ehh?" Aku kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Rook tadi. Harus mencintai Tei? Kalau itu tidak masalah. Tapi apa Tei mau mencintai orang sepertiku?

"Se–sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannnya. Ha–hanya saja, a–apa Tei mau mencintai orang sepertiku?' jawabku dengan nada yang lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa Len-kyun! Yang aku tahu, aku sangat mencintai Len-kyun,"ucap Tei tiba-tiba dan langsung memelukku dengan manja.

Aku merasa senang ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan siapa aku dan sangat mencintaiku. Tapi apa-apan dia ini? Melakukan hal ini didepan banyak orang? Apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia benar-benar bodoh?

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas seperti tadi karena perlakuan Tei yang dengan nekat memelukku dengan manja didepan banyak orang.

"Huwa, jadi benar Len-sama dan Tei-sama sudah berciuman?" tanya IA yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi dengan Tei sewaktu istirahat.

"Hmm, tentu saja sudah, IA," jawab Tei dengan senangnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

Sial! Orang ini benar-benar gila mau melakukan hal seperti ini didepan banyak orang.

Ahh, aku hampir Lupa. Aku ingin menyakan sesuatu pada IA. Sesuatu yang pernah diberitahunya padaku sebelumnnya. Tentang gadis yang selalu mengikutiku.

"Oh ya, IA. Sebenarnya siapa gadis yang kau bilang menjadi stalker-ku itu?" tanyaku penasaran pada IA.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu pasti Len-sama," jawab IA yang sepertinya memang benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia.

Kalau seperti itu, ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja gadis itu. Tidak terlalu penting memikirkannya.

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Bagaimana ficnya? Gaje? Ancur? Abal? Ndak nyambung? Atau sebagainya?**

**Ahahahahaha...**

**Saya sudah memutuskan untuk fic ini saya akan membuatnya jadi 2 chapter aja.**

**Saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk fic yang satu ini, jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.**

**Ahh, iya. Bagi yang mau Request fic dengan saya boleh" saja. Silahkan review atau PM saya jika beminat.**

**Sekian dulu dari saya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya.**

**#ngilang**


End file.
